Incomprehensive
by pJato431
Summary: The transformation from the weakly leader to the tyrannical king. The sinful crown in which he must adorn. In other words, Shu's thoughts, or lack of it, during that scene during Phase 15  :


**So, after watching Phase 15, you would start understand why the name is Guilty Crown, and not just because of that power. The motto "That is the sinful crown I shall adorn" fits into here. If you haven't watched episode 15 yet, there will be a lot spoilers here and some stuff you won't understand. This is just a short one-shot, I might put random one-shots here if you guys want, of Shu's mental breakdown throughout this season.**

Waking up, he feels disoriented, not sure what just happened for the first few seconds, but they felt like hours. Then he remembers, he sits up to find his best friend on the ground, the virus already obvious. A small gasp threatening to escape, but instead, he hurries to her.

"Hare!"

A huge shard falls off of her, part of her arm, or what used to be. He lets out a strangled gasp and starts making what sounds like choking noises. The virus starts spreading and spreading and spreading, he doesn't care if he gets it too. The last thing he sees before his soul turns ice black is the small smile on her face.

"Hare!" he calls out, but it's too late. The virus completely overwhelms the newly fresh dead body and she shatters. His arms still held out in a hugging position, and it was almost as if he himself has caused it.

His hands are covered with her blood, but he does not see it. And at last, even the icy black soul of his breaks. With the strangled scream, Shu Ouma dies, just like Hare Menjou.

With this, the conception of the King is being formed. He has no thoughts, no feelings, just pure instinct and a nagging revenge on his mind. First, he needs a weapon, a strong one, and it happened to be nearby. Ignoring the explosions, he walks toward it. The bearer of the weapon looks up, but he feels nothing, nothing at all.

"Shu..." it whispers. And on instinct, he goes on his knees and the weapon starts to panic. His mind is on automatic now, no matter how much the weapon bearer is struggling, he grabs the weapon. It felt almost like raping someone, but it was probably worse...And did he feel anything? No, he did not.

The demons start to attack, he effortlessly cuts down the first one, torturing it even, but he still feels nothing. The next two was a joke, it was like he did nothing at all. After he was done, he just stood there, with the sword in his hand. As the explosions died, the weapon was already long gone back into its bearer, no, Inori. Thoughts are coming back to him, but still emptiness.

As he arrives to the group he was protecting, the one that his best friend died for, one of them came up to him. He realizes that it was the boy responsible for the death.

"Shu! I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Souta shouts, even at ear range. "It's because I asked Hare to fix that car!"

Feelings and thoughts are starting to accumulate in him, the rage and anger swirling, but still, he does not lash out.

"That's right," he says quietly, ignoring Ayase, "It's your fault Hare died. Because you took Hare out there for your own stupid vanity."

Souta did the mistake of still trying to make an excuse, "Shu-"

That did it, he finally snaps, and attacks his 'friend.'

"Didn't I tell you?" He punches him, knocking Souta down, he doesn't hear Ayase's plead to stop. "Hare died because of you!"

As he's releasing all his pent up emotions, he commands the one thing he knows he can never have, "Bring her back! You bring her back to life!"

Souta is now cowering in fear, holding his hands up, begging to stop the beating. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Shu!"

The boy responsible expected another beating, but instead, Souta finds him now in tears.

"Hare...believed...in me...She said...I had lots of good points..." he sobs out, his voice choking with the words. "Hare..!"

Yahiro, the one who came up with the plan, the sweet brilliant plan that he can't believe that he refused it in the first place, pulls him up.

"Shu, that's enough." But even with the plan, it was also because of the ranking system that wounded Souta's pride and forced him to go out so stupidly, he pushes Yahiro away.

He put his face in his hands and sobs a few more tears, why, he asks himself, why did Hare have to die? She doesn't deserve it, no, she was too kind, and kindness is what will kill us. Kindness will bring nothing but more pain, no more fairness, no more judgment, no more pain...He comes to his final resolve, the group watches anxiously and in sympathy.

"I was wrong. Kindness is pointless. We have to separate the good from the trash." He looks up, and everyone notices a drastic change in him. "I'm going to become king."

And with that, the King is truly born, and he alone bores that sinful crown in which he must adorn.


End file.
